A, a method of shifting a web-fed printing press, from a current production of a first printed product to a subsequent production of a second printed product, is known from EP 1 712 362 A2. The first printed product is produced from a first web of material which is currently being fed to the web-fed printing press. The second printed product is produced from a second web of material which is to be subsequently fed to the web-fed printing press. These webs of material differ from one another in terms of their respective widths and/or in the grade and/or base weight of their material. A time, at which the second web of material is to be connected to the first web of material, is determined by a control unit which controls at least the current production of the first printed product. This determination is made based upon the production data relevant to the second printed product. This production data is made available to the control unit. Characteristic data, regarding the second web of material is acquired by a barcode reader, which barcode reader is connected to the control unit for the purpose of data transmission. The barcode reader scans and reads a barcode label attached to the web of material, and data is provided to the control unit.
EP 0 710 558 A1 describes a web-fed rotary printing press with an adjustable roll changer for use in accommodating webs of print substrate of different widths. Print [, with print] cylinders can be engaged against one another, in a printing couple, in order to create print positions. The printing press is provided with an adjustable folding unit. The width of the roll changer, the positioning of the printing cylinder, and the locations of components of the folding unit can be adjusted in relation to one another automatically while the press is running, in order to shift production from a first printed product to a second printed product. The components of a folding unit, and especially a folding jaw opening and an expansion of a collecting cylinder, can be adjusted based upon the changed number of pages in the printed product. The shift in production is implemented on the basis of calculations and control commands, which are performed and are issued, respectively, by the roll changer.
The use of a production planning system to automatically provide production data to a control unit is known form EP 0639 456 A1. That system controls the production of a printed product.
A folding jaw cylinder for a printing press is known from EP 0570334 A1. An adjustment of a working distance of the cylinder's folding jaws is performed via a servo motor control. This adjustment is based upon adjustable control parameters that determine the working distance to be set, especially the number of pages in the printed product and, if applicable, the surface-specific weight of the paper.
A method of storing unprepared and prepared rolls of material for a web processing machine in a warehouse is known from WO 2005/077797 A2. Information, which is used to project consumption data for an impending production period, or projected consumption data, is fed to a material flow system. In a sub-process, a storage strategy is established by using the projected consumption data and the current inventory status.